


Ready When You Are (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, Feels odd labeling it as bottom Crowley when technically he's above Aziraphale..., Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Softcore Porn, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY) Ineffable Husbands illustration. A viewer suggested power bottom Crowley straddling Aziraphale, and, well... temptation accomplished.





	Ready When You Are (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request recently for power bottom Crowley straddling Aziraphale—and, well, how could I *not* draw that? 💖 (I like to think they've been together for a bit by now, and Crowley's starting to gain more confidence in bed. Hee.) Obviously, this is NOT for minors. If you're under 18, scram!
> 
> And, as always, SFW illustrations are on Instagram at IneffableSamael. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Since you've made it this far, let me share, if you will, the (slightly TMI) conversation I had with my husband about this piece:
> 
> Me: "Does everything look okay with this? Any anatomical problems?"  
Him: "Hmm." *studies, then points to Crowley's nether regions* "What's this weird patch right here?"  
Me: *unnecessarily defensive* "Those are his BALLS, dude! HOW do you not know that?! You HAVE them!"  
Him: "Well, I—I'm not used to seeing them from that angle!"
> 
> 😆 Hopefully you all, at least, can tell what's up...


End file.
